


Yuuri Katsuki's Bedazzled Ass

by gwondy, Yumekibo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, honestly just a shitpost, perhaps the worst thing i have conceived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwondy/pseuds/gwondy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumekibo/pseuds/Yumekibo
Summary: Viktor knew that Yuuri was a devoted fan, but he was not prepared for that one night in the onsen.(taken directly from a discussion in a YOI group chat and now here on ao3 in all its glory)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumekibo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumekibo/gifts).



> Based on this merchandise that is actually being sold for actual money:http://www.amiami.com/top/detail/detail?gcode=GOODS-00133332&page=top%2Fsearch%2Flist%3Fs_keywords%3Dyuri+on+ice%24pagemax%3D40%24getcnt%3D0%24pagecnt%3D1
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

"Come in the onsen with me," Viktor purred, naked beneath the steamy water.

Yuuri politely refused, the only reason being he could not bear the shame of Viktor seeing Yuuri in underwear based on Viktor's costume from last years' season. On the outside, Yuuri was cool and collected, cheeks flushed red. But on the inside, he was dying of potential embarassment. Viktor could absolutely not see the flashy red rhinestones that embellished Yuuri's ass and the printed gold lace up that guarded his crotch, all too similar to Viktor's well-known costume from the year previous.

As YUURI wrapped a towel around his waist he waddled towards where viktor was seated.  Viktor motioned Yuuri to take a seat next to him. Once YUURI got close enough viktor began to stand up Bam!

BEPIS.

But as Viktor stood up Yuuri caught a glance of Viktor's lower half, noticing that he wasn't fully naked but instead wearing a swim suit. A swimsuit that was patterned strangely similarly to a costume from Yuuri's "dark past".

Minami came rising from the depths of the onsen to find that HE AND VIKTOR WERE WEARING THE SAME SWIMSUIT.

Someone was gonna have to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED FOR OUR 20,000 WORD CHAPTER TWO COMING PROBABLY NEVER BUT ONE CAN HOPE ALL WILL BE REVEALED. STAKES HAVE NEVER BEEN HIGHER. LIVES ARE ON THE LINE. NEXT CHAPTER!!! IN "YUURI KATSUKI'S BEDAZZLED ASS!"
> 
> Follow me on tumblr viktxuri.tumblr.com


End file.
